Access to resources is frequently limited. Various access-right structures can be structured and allocated. Each access right can correspond to one or more access characteristics. Individual requests for resource accessed can then be processed to identify access rights with characteristics that correspond to the request. Access rights can then be assigned to particular users and/or user devices associated with the requests. Such assignments can result in a reduced availability to the resource. In some instances, a high volume of requests for access to a resource is received shortly after a request-acceptance time period begins. This volume can result in response conflicts (where access rights are concurrently identified in response to multiple queries) and/or an uneven and biased distribution of results provided in response to multiple, similar requests.